


Flower Talk

by astro_daeguni



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, a single f bomb btw, doyoung hates his job, flower shop, nct is not canon, taeyongs ex was not an nct member btw, this is definitely empathy era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astro_daeguni/pseuds/astro_daeguni
Summary: Taeyong gets broken up with and needs a great way to show his ex how he really feels. Apparently this responsibility gets thrown on Doyoung.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Flower Talk

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is a very old writing that i did upon request of a friend and ive just had it sitting in my drive for a long time. it isnt terrible(?) and the idea and flower info 100% came from twitter so i hope its not wrong???? either way definitely one of my favorite things ive written tbh

Doyoung looked around the empty flower shop, admiring the beauty of the flowers. It’s been a bit of a slow day so he really isn’t expecting the next customer that walks in. The man that walks in has bright red hair and an angry look on his face. He ignores all the flowers and marches up to the counter, slamming a handful of bills down. 

“How the hell do I tell someone ‘fuck you’ with a bouquet of flowers?” The man all but shouts. He’s fuming at this point, getting worse by each passing second. Doyoung opens his mouth but pauses. He knew the exact flowers to give the man before him.

“Follow me, I can make you the bouquet.” Doyoung said as he walked around the counter. “First you’ll need yellow carnations. These can represent rejection, disdain, and disappointment.” He told the red haired man, putting a few of the flowers into a bouquet paper. “Then foxgloves, to represent insincerity. Germaniums, to represent stupidity. Meadowsweet to represent uselessness. And finally, orange lilies, to represent hatred. A big ‘fuck you’ in the language of flowers.” Doyoung said this as he arranged a few of each flower type into the paper, making a beautiful bouquet of oranges and pinks. He took it back up to the counter, ringing it up and taking the cash from the angry man. 

“Thanks, I really appreciate this. The other flower shop made me leave the second I asked them how to do it. Now I’m gonna go give this to my ex-boyfriend and let him figure it out on his own. See you around..” He squinted at the nametag on Doyoung’s apron. “Doyoung.” He left the shop, waving goodbye as he walked out. 

“I’m so ready to go home..” Doyoung whined, tired of the day already.

That night, Doyoung tossed and turned, unable to get the image of the red-haired boy out of his mind. He didn’t even know his name yet he was already awestruck with him. 

The next morning, doyoung was standing at the counter, trying his best not to fall asleep. He heard the chime from the shop door opening and lifted his head. Walking towards him was the red haired boy from the night before and he looked significantly less angry than previously. 

“Hi Doyoung, thanks for that flower arrangement yesterday, sorry I was such a grouch. My boyfriend broke up with me and I needed some way to let him know that I was angry without directly making it known. The flowers did the trick and he blocked me on all social media.” The red-haired boy said as he reached the counter. He came back just to say that? Doyoung sighed. He didn’t really care about any of his previous relationship problems but listening is the least he could do.

“It’s no problem really, it’s my job to fulfill the customer’s request. By the way, what’s your name?” He asked. He worried that his question would be a little too creepy and scare the attractive boy away but then a smile appeared on his face.

“Ah, I thought you’d never ask. I’m Taeyong, I work right around the corner at the convenience store.” He smiled, and Doyoung swore he died a little at the sight. Taeyong was so endearing, he wanted to protect him from all the dangers of the world.

“I go there often, how come I’ve never seen you?” Doyoung asked, puzzled by the realization.

“I only work night shifts there, so you’re usually off work by the time I’m there.” Taeyong replied. “I’m gonna head out though, I have some things to do today before work. I just wanted to stop by and thank you for yesterday. Bye Doyoung!” Taeyong added, leaving the shop with a big smile on his face. 

It became routine after that day, Taeyong visiting Doyoung during his shift, and Doyoung waiting around at the convenience store for Taeyong to show up for his shift. Taeyong made it his mission to show up at least 10 minutes early, giving him enough time to talk to Doyoung before he had to work. They got closer as the days went by, hanging around each other often, and eating dinner together almost everyday. One particular day, Taeyong was running late. Doyoung was getting a little impatient; he had a busy day and wanted to get to bed. He was about to get up to leave when he heard the door chime and someone come running in. He turned around, seeing Taeyong, panting and holding a bouquet of flowers. It was full of flowers to represent love itself. The two boys met each other and Taeyong held out the flowers.

“We’ve known each other for a few months and I have really felt like we’ve gotten very close. I began to develop feelings for you and I couldn’t get them to go away. I really really like you and I really want you to be my boyfriend..” Taeyong confessed, his cheeks tinted a deep red from embarrassment. Doyoung smiled, laughing quietly.

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend you dummy.” He replied, taking the flowers and pulling Taeyong into a tight hug. "I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
